


Trials and Basketball

by officialstories



Category: Basketball RPF, Gymnastics RPF, Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: WNBA's bad girl and US Gymnastics angel fall into an unlikely relationship starting at the 2012 Olympics. But the euphoria they experience is short lived as the Olympics come to a close and they face real world challenges as Skylar is starting her college career at Notre Dame and Aly has to prepare for the next Olympics. Will their love last or will it cease to exist?





	1. Prologue

2016

"Wow Skylar! We don't talk for a day and you've already moved onto somebody new!" My girlfriend Aly stood behind me with her arms crossed. "What! This is nothing! We're having fun!" I reached to grab her hand but she snatched it away. "Don't touch me!" She said turning and walking away. 

"Aly! Aly, come on!" I pulled her by her arm to force her to look me in my eyes. I shot her my most sorrowful look but she just scoffed and yanked her arm from my grip. To say we were causing a scene was an understatement. We were the center of attention. Even the music had turned off. 

"Leave me alone Skylar! You proved something tonight and I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself." She said laced with venom at me. "It was one dance, what the hell!" I explained growing angry, she was mad for no reason. 

"That's the problem, Skylar! You're in a relationship nobody should be dancing on you but me!" She yelled. That's right gymnastics golden girl and the WNBA's  troublemaker were in a relationship. Aly Raisman and Skylar Diggins. An unlikely pair to say the least. 

I laughed un-humorously. "You haven't talked to me since we got here! Am I supposed to not enjoy myself?" I said glaring at her. She shook her head and pushed through the crowd, leaving me behind. "Shows over. You can turn the music back on!" I yelled. 

I went in the direction of my team dorm across Olympic village. It was way past curfew anyway. I only came to celebrate the gold metals they had won earlier today and maybe talk to her, finally. But she wasn't there so I decided to have fun because I was at the party anyway. 

The girl who I was dancing with was one of my friends from college that was on the US track and field team. We were having fun until Aly caused this commotion. 

It was 2016. Meaning we met 4 years ago in the same atmosphere of the 2012 Olympics. Our anniversary was coming up too. I was going to propose to her after her individual events because it was only right I proposed in the same atmosphere we met. Guess that's out the door now though. I even remember how our relationship started. 

A shy 18 year old Aly and a loud, defiant 19 year old me. We balanced each other well which not many people understood.


	2. |1|

2012

I was rushing to basketball practice which was on the other side of the village. Unlike the other sports we started training earlier in the gym to prepare for games, like our first game tomorrow. My teammate/roommate Candace went on morning runs so she headed straight for practice after her breakfast so she didn't wake me up and I forgot to set an alarm. 

I raced out of my room and out of the dorm in record speed tying my headband around my head on the way. I was running so fast across the Village that I slammed into somebody. 

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I looked down before offering my hand to help her up but she rolled her eyes and got up herself. I retracted my hand awkwardly and hung my head so she couldn't see me obviously embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry. I'm in a rush and I wasn't looking. I hope you're not hurt." I apologized. "Watch where you're going, next time you won't bump into someone!" She snapped and pushed her shoulder against mine in passing. 

"Woah! What did you do to Raisman?" Kevin Durant, one of my best friends, asked walking up to me. "Nothing. I don't even know who she is." I smirked watching her walk furiously to wherever she was going. "Well you'd have had to do something." He laughed. I nodded. "She's cute isn't she?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes shooting me a disapproving look. "Where were you running to anyway?" He asked. Then it flashed in my mind. "Practice!" I took off again towards the gym. "I'll see you later!" I yelled back. 

-

Later on I lounged around our lobby. All sports had their own set of dorms, us and the men's team shared a dorm but they were on the left side of the hall as were on the right side of the hall. 

"Party tonight!" One of the men players screamed. I looked up to see it was Russell. I smiled softly as he noticed me. "Sky! Haven't seen you since we were back in the states! How you been?" He asked. "Good! You?" I asked. He nodded "I'm great. I better see you tonight. Promise?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "For sure. I'm always down for a party." I laughed. Here in London I could legally drink so it was going to be a wild night. 

I went upstairs to my room looking through my closet. Candace wasn't the party animal I was so she stays in a lot. We're roomed together because we're complete opposites and we balance each other out which translates to our chemistry on the court. 

"Where are you going tonight?" She asked. "Party with Russell and maybe Kevin. Want to join?" I asked. "I don't do parties, you know that. I'll let y'all have fun." She said. I nodded. "Don't be out too late. You know coach can smell alcohol from five miles away." She warned me. "Yes mother." I joked. "I'm serious Sky! This is foreal! Coach said one more time you show up drunk and you're kicked off. I really don't know how you get access to alcohol anyway. You're 19." She said. "Alright! I got it Candace." I said pulling on my pants and sneakers. I let my hair be in its natural state which was a curly mane. 

I headed to the door. "Look kid, I know you're going through a lot right now with your Dad but it's going to be okay I promise." She said. I nodded and smiled small before leaving out of the room and catching up with Russell. 

_

Me, Russell and Kevin were chilling in the VIP section, since we both had games in the next few days. Mine being tomorrow and theirs the day after. Then I spotted a certain beauty from across the room. The same girl I ran into this morning had just walked in with her team I'm assuming. Wonder what sport she was here for. "I'll be right back Russ." I told him. He nodded sipping on his drink before turning back to talking to Kevin. 

I walked down from the VIP section headed towards her. I squeezed through people finally finding her. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around immediately rolling her eyes. "Yes." She said monotoned. "I'm Skylar Diggins. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I really am sorry if I upset you." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She looked at my hand then back at me. "Aly. And your apology is accepted." She said. I pulled my hand back. "Guess you're not really a hand contact person." I stuffed my hands in my pockets obviously embarrassed. 

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked coldly. I chuckled softly at her cold demeanor. That could only mean one thing in a girl. Either she thought I was cute but bad for her. Or she just didn't like me. I think the first is my option. "No. I wanted to know if you wanted to dance." I said smirking slightly. "And if I say no what would you do?" She leaned her head to the side subtly. "I would walk away humiliated." I said frowning a little. "No." she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to walk away but I grabbed her wrist softly. 

"Wait! Just one dance then I swear I'll leave you alone for the rest of the Olympics." I said. She sighed. "Fine. One dance. After this you leave me alone." She said. I nodded. "Promise." "Lead the way." She held my hand as I weaved my way through the crowd. 

As soon as we got on the dance floor I turned her around so her back was on my front as she moved to the beat of whatever song was playing in the background. I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings because I mean I had Aly Raisman dancing on me in a club. My arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her close to me as I danced with her. As the song ended I relaxed my grip on her ready to lead her back to her team but she moved right back into my grip. 

"I thought only one dance?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into me. I shrugged my shoulders and fell into beat with her moves. 

After a few songs she led me to her teams section. Luckily her teammates weren't there so we were alone. 

"So what's your sport?" I asked after we both got comfortable. "How do you know I'm not just a tourist?" She asked. "Because you were in the American village when I ran into you. Now unless you were trespassing you're an athlete." I smiled softly. She nodded. "Gymnastics." She answered with a smirk. Closest thing I've seen to a smile all day. "You?" She asked. "Basketball." I answered. 

"You any good?" She asked. "Only college kid on the team. I have to be pretty good." I shook my head with a laugh. "College! I atleast thought you were a rookie." She exclaimed. "So you've been thinking about me huh Aly?" I joked. She rolled her eyes yet again. 

"No. You look young but not too young that's all." She brushed it off. "So I'm old? Is that what you're saying?" I laughed turning more towards her. She shook her head with a small smile. "Not at all. I just thought you were like 21 or 22." She said. I shook my head. "I'm a college freshman at Notre Dame." I smiled. "I'm also 19. You?" I asked. "I'm 18. I just graduated high school a month ago." She explained. I nodded. 

"Don't you have a game tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded. "Yep. I can still be out late. My curfew isn't till one." I explained. "It's 12:50." She giggled. I nodded realizing I had to leave. "I'll only make curfew if I do one thing first. Or else I'll sulk back to my dorm, miss curfew, not play tomorrow and die." I smiled at her. She was waiting for my explanation to my dramatics. 

"Can I have your number?" I smiled. She laughed and took my phone away from my hand. She entered in her number and took a picture of herself. "There. Now go make curfew." She smiled. I nodded and bid her goodbye before heading back to my dorm.


	3. |2|

2012

I woke up early to get myself ready for our first game. Candace had already left so I had the room to myself. The trainers and staff stock our lockers so all I had to do was get into my sweatsuit and head to the arena. I put on my jacket and sweatpants and slides. I grabbed my select game shoes today which were the Gamma Blue 11's and headed out. 

_ 

"Play a good game today bug. I'll be watching." Kevin mushed my head smiling as I ate my bowl of cereal in the cafeteria. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kev." 

"So what happened last night you never came back?" He asked sitting across from me. "Nothing. Just wasn't feeling it." I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed out loud. "Here we go. You like a girl and won't admit it." He said. I rolled my eyes. "She's cute. I got her number too. I just don't know if I want to put myself out there, you know? What if my life is too much for her. And we've only had one conversation and that was last night." I sighed wiping my hands along my pants. 

"Trust me she does. Text her. She gave you her number for a reason." He advised. "And say what?" I asked. "Whatever you want. I can't tell you how to get a girl. I thought you were a player in high school, making me rethink your status." He joked. "Whatever." I laughed pulling out my phone. 

'Hey, I have recovery after my game but do you want to hang out after?' I texted. 

'Sure. Anything specific I need to wear?' She asked. 

'Anything really. I always have movie nights after games you don't have to sleep over though." I texted back. 'Wait that sounded weird.' I sighed because I'm embarrassing myself. 

'lol. It's okay. I know what you mean. Where do you want me to meet you at?' She texted back. 

'I'll pick you up. Can't have you walking by yourself.' I answered throwing away my trash and me and Kevin walked to the stadium. The men were watching us play today because they had a game tomorrow and for the rest of the tournament we won't see each other play. 

As soon as I stepped into the locker room it became game time. After I suit up, I zone everyone out as I sit in my locker thinking of how the game is going to go. "Rookie. Come on it's time to go warm up!" Candace called out to me. I nodded and headed out with the team. 

_

"You have a fan in the crowd rook." Candace joked as we stretched on the base line. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even famous how can I have fans?" I asked. "You're right. That's why I said fan. Your girl is in the stands." She smirked. I turned my head slowly to see Aly and her friend sitting in the stands. They weren't crowded but there were many people there so they kind of blended in. 

"Go say something to her after we run through these drills." She nudged me as I was thrown a basketball to start a lay up line. 

Aly's POV 

"So you do think about me when I'm not around." I heard a familiar voice. I turned and smiled to see Skylar smirking at me. "Whatever. We had a day off so I thought I'd check to see if you have game." I said. "Yeah yeah." She chuckled bringing me into a hug. 

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude." She broke away from our hug and stuck her hand out for McKayla to shake. "I'm Skylar. Skylar Diggins." She smiled. McKayla shook her hand and smiled. "McKayla. I heard you're pretty good too. Had to check you out." McKayla said. Skylar smiled and nodded. "I'm a rookie so I might not even play today." She joked. 

"Sky! Come on coach wants us in!" One of her teammates called to her. She nodded at her teammate and turned back to us. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled softly and went down the bleacher steps. 

"She's cute Aly. Good catch." McKayla poked me in the ribs. I blushed softly, nodding at her. "Very. She's a player though." I shook my head. "Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she's a player. She likes you Aly. I can see it." She said. "I know. But what if she is. I can't do that again." I sighed. "Relax. You said you two are hanging out tonight. If she tries anything you'll know." McKayla said. I nodded. 

Skylar's POV

I was subbed in 4 minutes into the first quarter after too many turn overs were handed out. "Sky!" I heard Candace call my name. We were doing a high-low and the person that was guarding her was a mismatch. Meaning the person was shorter than her. I immediately passed her the ball which she all but slammed on the head of the small Spanish girl. 

By halftime I had 12 points, 10 assist thanks to Candace, and 5 rebounds. As a point guard that was good seeing as I was rookie. I was proving myself finally. Guess I had a good luck charm in the stands too. 

"Rook. Good game out there. Keep it up you might take one of the vets spots." Our coach said to me. I smiled to myself but still paid attention to what she was strategizing for the next half. 

_

I went into the next half starting at point guard. Now the opposing team which just so happened to be Spain had been gunning for me since the end of the second quarter so I was cautious when being around them. We got the ball first since they won the tip off. 

We had a specific in-bound play that I was the last person to be passed to, to take the shot. As I rounded my pick I was shoved out of bounds and landed on my back. But no whistle was blown. I wiped myself off and got back up glaring at the girl that pushed me. My conscious was telling me not to retaliate but my fist were already clinched ready to swing. "Rook!" I turned my attention to Candice. "Walk away!" I shook my head and walked back to get on defense, glaring the whole way back. 

The next play I went up for a shot and was shoved out the air. This time my anger rose ten fold. I rose back getting in her face. "What is your problem?" I shoved her back but Candace pushed me away before the girl could retaliate. 

"Calm down! She's only doing that so you get ejected!" Candace pushed me back. I stared her down before trying to go around her but Candice pushed me back. "There is a girl up there that really likes you. I'm pretty sure you do not want her to see this side of you just yet." Candace said low in my ear. I clenched my jaw and nodded. "Go get some water and calm down. She pushed me gently towards the water station. Soon after I was subbed out and told to dress down. 

After the game I went back up into the stands finding Aly with ease. She was still with her teammate. I smiled small hugging them both. 

"For a second there I thought there was going to be a fight." McKayla joked. I chuckled. "There was, my teammate just saved it from happening. I'm sorry that almost happened though." I apologized. She shook her head. "Understandable. I probably would have punched her myself." She joked. I smiled small. 

"So did I impress you?" I turned to Aly with a smile. She nodded with a blush. "Good. I have to come to one of your competitions. Maybe you'll impress me." I put my arm around her with a smile from ear to ear.


	4. |3|

2012

I walked with McKayla and Aly to take McKayla back to her room so she wouldn't have to walk alone. After leaving we headed to my room. Not before stopping at the Olympic Village Shop though. We couldn't have a movie night without junk food. Candace was with her husband for the night so I had the room to myself. 

"What's your favorite candy Raisman?" I asked. "Reese's and gummy worms." She giggled. I nodded picking up both. I grabbed a few more bags of candy and chips as well as water before heading out. 

"I'm not believing your favorite movie is Clueless." Aly giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully. "It's not funny!" I pouted turning the movie on. "It totally is." She full out laughed. I crossed my arms and sat against my headboard. "Don't worry I think it's cute." She smiled laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled softly. "Aly Raisman thinks I'm cute." I said. "No, just the fact that your favorite movie is Clueless is cute." She giggled. "Whatever you say." I smiled pulling her closer to me. 

-

"So the badass of women's basketball is actually a huge sweetheart." Aly said jokingly. I was walking her back to her room after the movie. 

"I'm not the badass of women's basketball." I laughed bumping her shoulder playfully. "So that fight today didn't mean anything?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I was defending myself if anything." "Whatever you say Diggins." She smiled softly. 

"We have qualifiers tomorrow if you want to come." She said. "So you're inviting me personally?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Don't act so surprised." She pushed my shoulder as we reached her room. "Nope I'm not surprised. Just the girl who claims she doesn't like me, wants to see me again." I joked. She looked down avoiding my eyes. "I do like you. You just haven't proven yourself yet." She kissed my cheek then went into her room. I smiled to myself. I do that often now that I notice. 

-

I woke up to my phone blowing up. The called ID showed it was the hospital from home. I knew it was Natalie calling. "Is he there again?" I asked. "Yeah. They found him wandering on the street. They sobered him up and he's about to get discharged now. I called Mario already he's on the way." She explained. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know Nat. I appreciate it." I said. "No problem Sky. Get some sleep." She said. "Love you." I said. "I love you too, Skylar." She said then hanging up. Natalie was my late older brothers girlfriend. She was a Pediatric surgeon but every time my Dad came to the ER she took care of him. 

My Dad was a functioning alcoholic. Ever since my Mom and older brother died a few months apart from each other, he hadn't been right. Me and my younger brother Mario had to take care of him. But since I'm in London then South Bend after the Olympics, Mario has to solely do it now. 

I knew I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon so I decided to sit out in front of Olympic Village. "You're supposed to be asleep bug." I jumped but realized it was Kevin. "I was. Natalie called." He nodded in understanding. Kevin and my big brother were best friends so in a sense I was his little sister. Meaning he knew what a call from Natalie meant. 

"Is he okay. Do you need to go?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I just need to relax. He's going to be okay. Mario has him." I said. He nodded. "Call me when you get back to your room. I'll give you your space." He stood and brought me into a hug. I nodded. 

Next I dailed Mario's number. "Hello?" He answered. It sounded like he was in the car. "Hey. Did you get Dad?" I asked. "Yeah. He's asleep in the back seat. Nat called you?" He asked. "Yeah. Let me know what was going on. Are you able to handle him?" I asked. "Yep. Enjoy yourself in London sis. I'm holding down the fort over here on this end." He answered. I sighed. "Okay just call me if you need anything. I love you little brother." I said. "Love you too sis. Now go enjoy yourself." I could hear his smile. "Alright bye." I hung up and pocketed my phone. Tomorrow well today is a pretty chill day for me since it was a day off after our game yesterday. I headed back to my room and fell asleep peacefully. 

"You're whipped." Kevin laughed. We were eating breakfast together in the cafeteria before his game today. "Am not I just want to see her in her element." I defended. "Right. In other words. Whipped!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah so maybe I am but have you seen her I would be crazy not to be." I smiled. "So you're admitting you like her." He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah a lot actually." I nodded. He smiled nodding to himself. 

Aly's POV

"So she didn't try anything?" McKayla asked. "No, it was like she was too nervous to." I answered pulling my team USA jacket on over my leotard. "She's a keeper then." She joked. "She's coming today too." I told her. "Thought you said you didn't like her." She raised her eyebrow. "I don't. I'm just being friendly." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh come on Aly. You like her. I mean every time I mention her your eyes light up." She scoffed. I sighed. "I just don't want to get hurt again." I sat down. "I know sweetie but Skylar likes you. You can tell she does so just give her a chance." She said. I nodded. 

As we're trying to qualify for all around team finals we were on the vault first. I looked into the crowd to my parents who both sent me beaming smiles. I smiled back before looking some more in the crowd spotting Skylar. She shot me her million dollar smile and a thumbs up. I smiled to myself. 

"So your after competition ritual is to sleep then party?" Skylar asked. I nodded with a smile. "Alright Raisman. As long as you save me a dance." She joked. "I will. Now stop talking and cuddle." I laid my head on her shoulder wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yes ma'm." She said softly pulling me closer to her. She kissed my forehead after a moment. 

-

"Your girl sure knows how to clean up." McKayla joked poking me in the side as Skylar approached us. She was dressed casually in black skinny jeans, a collared shirt with a floral collar and Jordan sneakers. Her hair was straightened and she had on very dark ray bans that hid her gorgeous hazel eyes. "Nice Diggins." McKayla joked. She smiled softly. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." Skylar smiled. "I like her Aly." McKayla pinched Skylar's cheek. 

"I saw her first. Mine." I pulled Skylar's arm so she could be closer to me. "So I'm yours all of a sudden." Skylar raised her eyebrow. I blushed. McKayla left with Jordan leaving us alone while I finished my makeup. 

As I was taking pictures in the mirror Skylar came behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. "You look beautiful." She kissed my cheek as I snapped the picture. I blushed. "Let's go. I still want my dance." She said. 

It was our 5th dance that night and Skylar was tipsy at this point. I knew she had training in the morning so I was watching her drink intake. "Skylar. Drink some water." I handed her a bottle. She took it and drunk about half. "I really like you Raisman you know that?" She said smiling lazily. We had moved to a secluded area. I nodded wrapping my arms around her neck. Her hands rested on my waist as she spoke in my ear. 

"No, like really like you. You're not just a hook up to me." She said. "I know you've heard the rumors which is why you don't trust me." She explained. "I won't do you like that. You're different. Honest." She looked me in my eyes. "Do you promise?" I asked. "Promise." She smiled. I nodded. "You're not just saying this because you're drunk are you?" I asked. "I might be a little tipsy. I know what I'm saying though baby. I mean it. I like you. You never have to doubt that." She assured me. "So if I kiss you will you remember that?" I asked. "Most definitely." She smiled. I leaned in closely but she pulled me fully onto her lips. 

Her hand moved from my waist to my neck pulling me closer. I pulled away out of breath leaning my head on her shoulder even in heels I was a foot shorter than her. "You have a curfew tonight?" I asked. "Yeah. Stay with me tonight?" She asked. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and we left the club.


	5. |4|

2012

I kissed Aly's cheek repeatedly waking her up slowly. "Time to wake up princess. I have practice in 30 minutes and I have to walk you back to your room." I said caressing her cheek. "You don't have to walk me back to my room." She said looking up at me. "I know I don't. I want to." I smiled pulling on my shoes and straightening my ponytail as well as my headband. 

"After practice I'm taking you on a date so be ready." I told her as she sat on my lap after getting ready to leave. She nodded wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder. "My curfew is nine tonight. We have to get ready for finals tomorrow." She told me. I nodded. "I'll have you in by then." I kissed her forehead before getting up with her as well. 

"Lead the way princess." I grabbed my bag and we headed to her room. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to me as we walked. "Do you remember last night?" She asked. "Most of it." I nodded. "Or are you wondering do I remember the kiss? I do." I smiled. She swatted my arm. "What? That's what you were really asking." I laughed lightly turning the corner and stopping in front of her room. 

"Stop. I was really wondering do you remember what you said to me?" She asked. I nodded. "I meant it." I smiled wide. She nodded pulling me into a hug. "I'll see you later." She opened her door but I grabbed her wrist stopping her. "You're forgetting something." I leaned in capturing her lips in mine. It was short but I could tell I had just made her day. "I'll see you later princess." I smiled kissing her cheek and letting her go. 

-  
"Rookie is sober a day after a win! That's a first!" Maya Moore joked. I rolled my eyes. "This is not the first time I've been sober at practice." I shot a three pointer warning up. "Yeah. But you're usually hung over which is basically the same thing as drunk. Honestly I was starting to worry about you kid." She said. "Things are different this time." I answered taking another shot. 

"Yeah Rook over there has a new flavor." Candace joked. I rolled my eyes. "She's not a flavor. I really like her." I said. "I think our kid is growing up." Maya hit me on the back. "You hit way too hard." I laughed stretching out my back to get rid of the pain. 

"I'm just so proud. We don't have to worry about you getting an infection squirt." She continued ignoring my complaint. "I never was that bad." I rolled my eyes. They laughed in unison. "Okay whatever." I chuckled shooting another ball. 

-

"What do I need to wear?" Aly asked. It sounded like she was panicking. "Al. Relax. Just wear your regular clothes." I chuckled. She sighed. "But what if my regular is overdressed?" She asked. I groaned. "I'll be over in a minute." I said pulling on my converse and heading to Aly's room. 

"You're dressed up!" Aly exclaimed. "I literally have on shorts and a shirt." I laughed pulling her onto my lap. "It's a polo shirt Skylar!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Match me then Aly." I said. "What if I don't want to match you?" She joked. "Please." I scoffed. "Matching couples are cute plus they sponsor you it's only right." I finished. "So we're a couple now?" She raised her eyebrow. "Uh, I just assumed our feelings were mutual." I stuttered. She smiled and pecked my lips. "They are." 

"Go get dressed babe." I said tapping her thigh. She got up and pulled a random polo shirt and shorts from her closet but she wore sandals instead. 

I opened the door to Panera Bread and let Aly walk in first. "Order anything you want." I told her. After ordering we sat at a table with our coffee. "How was training today?" She asked me. "Hard. They want us ready to play Croatia tomorrow." I answered. "I might start coach still doesn't trust me enough though." "Why not?" She asked. "I used to come to practice drunk a lot during my senior year." I answered bluntly. 

"Are you like a heavy drinker or something?" She asked looking me in my eyes. "Used to be. I was dealing with things." I looked away. She nodded. "Now. The better question is are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked as the waitress set our food down in front of us. She smiled and nodded. "We're getting the gold. I can feel it." Her smile spread from cheek to cheek. 

"I'll be there after practice. Impress me." I joked which she smiled too. "I already did I thought." She said. "Eh. I need more." I laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Being mean is my job." She quipped. "So you were acting mean?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well I couldn't be easy then I wouldn't be a challenge." She smiled. "I still would've talked to you later if not then. I can't resist a pretty girl." I said smoothly which she rolled her eyes yet again. "You're so cheesy I swear." She giggled. "Yeah well I got you so you must like it." I joked. "Unfortunately." She said.   
_

Aly led me back to her room since she had curfew. McKayla told her she had to the room to herself till about 8:30 so we had a whole two hours. 

She opened the door and let us both in before leading me back to her bed where we were earlier. She sat in between my legs facing me but didn't say anything. She just looked. 

"Is there something on my face?" I giggled. She shook her head. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing." She said after a beat. "Huh?" I shot her a confused look but she wasn't meeting my eyes. "Falling for you. Tell me I have nothing to worry about. I'm the only one right?" She looked at me with vulnerability filling her demeanor. I nodded. "Yes. Aly yes. You're the only one. I promised you that last night. And I don't break promises." I said lifting her head to look at me. 

"I know you don't trust me right now. I'm okay with that. Just give me a chance to prove to you I'm all about you." I caressed her cheek. She nodded. "I trust you. I just don't think I can go through another heartbreak." She admitted. "You won't. I promise that, okay?" I assured her. She nodded. "Okay." 

I pulled her into a kiss that lasted longer than our previous ones. She moved to straddle my waist as my hands gripped her hips tightly. I broke the kiss and kissed softly on her neck. "Don't leave a mark." She warned. I nodded unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off her. I kissed above her breast sucking softly knowing it would leave a mark but nobody would see. Well except me. 

She pulled my head up to kiss me fully on the lips. "I promise." I whispered in between kisses. 

A phone started to ring and I knew it was my ringtone. "Just leave it." Aly said brining me into another kiss. 

The phone rang again a few seconds later. I groaned reaching into my pocket grabbing it. It was Candace calling me. "Did you forget you have an interview in 15 minutes?" She said when I answered. "Shit!" I said. I got up abruptly. Aly looked at me with a pout. "I'll be down there." I hung up. "I have an interview with US Basketball. Do you want to come?" I asked. She nodded putting back on her shirt. I grabbed her hand and we headed across Olympic Village. 

-

"So this is just a little get to know you interview. So you can relax it's going to be questions about games, the Olympics and your life." The suit told me. I nodded. "Okay. I'm ready whenever you are." I smiled. 

"So we need you to introduce yourself so we can use it for an outtake." She explained. I nodded and sat up smiling small. "Okay. All you have to say is your name, age, position and since you're in college say your school. Then after all that say: playing for your US Women's National Basketball Team." She instructed. "I got it." I smiled softly. She signaled me to go. "Hi, I'm Skylar Diggins, I'm nineteen years old, I am a point guard currently playing for the University of Notre Dame and I play for your US Women's Basketball Team." I smiled till the director said cut. "Perfect." She smiled herself. "Thanks." I nodded. 

"Okay. So you're the only college player on the team. How does that feel?" She asked. "Well. I'm glad I got this opportunity to play with a great group of people. The girls are awesome to be around and they're genuine in and out of the game. I'm just honored to be playing with them." I answered relaxing myself. Aly sent me a thumbs up to which I smiled to. 

"Sources tell me you and Candace are very close. How did that come along? Can you give us some insight on that?" She asked. "Yeah she's like my big sister on the team. Believe it or not we used to play AAU ball together. I always play two age groups up so we were always paired together as a duo." I explained. She nodded. "So why didn't you follow in her footsteps and go to the Vols?" She asked. I chuckled. "Norte Dame is close to home you know. Tennessee is a good program but I love the Irish program." I smiled. 

"So Skylar, the men and women team travel together and pictures show you're either with Kevin Durant or Russell Westbrook. Any correlation there?" I cleared my throat because I know where this conversation was headed and I still wasn't ready to have this conversation with Aly. 

"Kevin and me are originally from Washington D.C and him and my late older brother were best friends so after he died Kevin took me and my younger brother under his wing. So with us being with him so often Russell got close to us too because they're on the same team. So they are like my big brothers in a sense." I explained. 

"Let's talk about you big brother. Do you think he would be here if he hadn't passed so suddenly?" I felt my eyes catch a burning sensation behind them. "Um, I think so. He was very talented in his sport." I answered vaguely. 

"Do you still think about him?" She pushed. I nodded. "Everyday. It's not a day that goes by that I don't." I pulled at my collar and cleared my throat. "Can we uh change the subject?" I played with my fingers looking down. I felt my anxiety rising from within me. "Oh. No problem. So have you met any of the other athletes here been to any competitions?" She asked. 

I sat up and nodded. "I've met some of the gymnastics team as well as some of the soccer and track teams. I also went to the all around qualifiers and I hope to go to the finals after my game tomorrow." I smiled. "Are you getting close with anyone?" She raised her eyebrow. "No comment." I felt my blush rising onto my face as I smiled at Aly who smiled back softly. 

"Well that concludes your interview. Is there anything you want to say?" She asked. I shook my head. "Thank you for having me is all." I smiled shaking her hand. "No problem. Come again some time. Hang out." She joked. I smiled and grabbed Aly's hand again heading back to her room.


	6. |5|

2016

"You have to cheer up Sky. You guys got in a fight but you have to handle this after the game. Right now you need to focus." Elena reasoned with me. She was my roommate this time around. She didn't get up early like Candace did four years ago but she was still more of an early riser than me. Unlike anyone else on the team she got her jersey before everyone else because it was one of her pre game rituals. 

I sighed pulling on my headband and slipping on my slides. "I need to go apologize before the game." I put on my bag. She nodded. "I'll meet you there." I said. 

I got on the elevator pressing her floor number and leaning back against the wall. As the elevator stopped on her floor. I still didn't know what I was going to say. I knocked on her door and waited. "What do you want?" Simone asked glaring at me. "I just need to speak to her." I said softly. "After what you pulled in the club last night I don't think so." She said harshly. 

"Simone." Aly said softly from behind her. "I've got this." Aly said. Simone nodded moving back inside their room. Aly closed the door and leaned against it. "Five minutes." Aly said. "I'm sorry for last night Al. I shouldn't have done that. But you weren't talking to me and I just wanted to have fun." I said shifting from foot to foot. "So you go dance with other girls?" She asked. "It wasn't even like that Aly. I knew her." I said. "That doesn't matter! If it was the other way around you would set off World War 3!" She raised her voice. 

"You're so stubborn sometimes Skylar. Get over yourself! I've been there for you through thick and thin! And you treat me like I don't matter to you!" She said. "You do matter to me, Aly! I freaking love you!" I said my voice trembling. 

"Not the way you treat me you don't. You get mad at me one day and then all of a sudden it's my fault. No! You stopped talking to me first! Ignoring my calls! My text! If anybody should feel betrayed it should be me so don't you dare spin this back around on me Skylar Diggins!" She moved closer to me trying to look me in the eye but our height difference was hendering her. 

I nodded. "Get yourself together Skylar! I mean it. I'm so tired of breaking my back for you over and over again!" She said. "No one asked you to do that!" I yelled. She scoffed. "You're right. Nobody asked me. But I did and still am going to because I love you, Skylar. But the things that you do and day in and day out makes me feel like you don't love me as much as I love you." She said. I wiped my eyes. 

"I love you just as much as you love me. You know that Aly." I said. "I'm done talking about this until you get your shit together Skylar." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her hand. "No. We do this now." I said stern but soft. 

I clenched my jaw looking at her dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry ok. I'm trying so hard to make everything right again but I keep making things worse. I admit what I did was wrong yesterday because if you would have done it to me I would feel the same way. Ok I admit that but I can't lose you. Not after everything we've been through." I said. She sighed. 

"I know saying sorry doesn't change anything. It doesn't fix anything but what I'm saying is genuine babe. I want to make this right. Give me the chance to. Okay?" I pleaded. She nodded. I kissed her cheek softly. "I'll talk to you after my game." I said letting her go. 

_

I walked into the locker room teary eyed with my hood over my head. I walked to my locker and sat in it for a little bit before changing into my gear. I went into the bathroom and splashed water onto my face. 

'You can do this. It's just like any other game.' I said to myself. "Rook come on! Coach wants to talk to us." One of my teammates yelled. I still had that nickname from 2012. The new kids were even calling me that. 

"I really don't have much to say ladies. This is you alls game. Play hard. Play consistent and bring it home for team USA." He smiled. We nodded as we slowly put things away so we could make our way out onto the court. 

As everybody socialized I went to talk to Kevin in the stands. "Why so down bug?" He hugged me. "Nothing. Just a bad day." I shook my head. "You look like you've been crying. Does this have anything to do with Aly?" He asked. I nodded. "It's alright. I'll get over it." I offered up a smile but it was weak. 

"Play a good game squirt. Think about all of this later." He kissed the side of my head and hugged me again. "She hasn't let go of you yet. Look up." He smiled. I subtly looked up to see her and Gabby talking to each other. I smiled to myself. "Thanks Kev." I said. He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Go out there and play. Get your frustrations out." He smiled and mushed my head. I laughed softly and jogged to our bench to get my fingers taped. 

_


	7. |6|

2012

"Sky there goes your girl." Kevin said nodding his head in her direction. I smiled as I saw her sitting at a table with her friends. "Should I go speak?" I asked. "I don't know bug. Do you want her teammates to know yet?" He asked. "Trust me, Sky. Think this out. If her friends know there's no backing out of this." Russell said. I chuckled lightly. "I really like her. Honest. This girl is not like anybody else. It's like she gets me." I said. Kevin burst out laughing. 

"Ah man. You've got it bad." He said between his laughter. I rolled my eyes. "I'm feeling her. I'm admitting it, so what?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I say go for it then bug. Look she's getting food. Go talk it over with her." He said. I got up and walked towards her. Her back was turned to me so she didn't see me approaching. 

"I'd say it would be a crime to be this fine." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped but then realized it was me. She turned around in my grip and hugged me. "Hey baby." She kissed my cheek. "Hey princess. Are you ready for today?" I asked. She nodded but her smile was less stronger than before. "Hey, you're gonna do great today. You guys are gonna get gold today then my girl is gonna get some gold of her own." I pecked her lips. She smiled again blushing and nodding. 

"I guess we just revealed ourselves to the whole Olympic community." She giggled. I looked at her in confusion. "Turn around." She said. I turned and saw various people staring at us. I turned back to her. "Well I guess I can meet your teammates then?" I joked. She nodded grabbing my hand as well as her food and leading me to her table. 

"Guys this is Skylar. Skylar, you've met Mac. Kyla, Jordyn, And Gabby." She introduced me. They all offered smiles and McKayla pulled me into a hug. "So Aly, is Skylar your girlfriend?" Gabby asked but was swatted in the arm by Jordan. "What?" She asked. I chuckled leaning back in my chair. "No, we're not girlfriends." Aly answered with a blush on her face. "Yet." I winked at her. "Wait. Weren't you the one that ran into her in here?" Jordyn asked. "Yep. She kinda dissed me that day too." I laughed. "Oh I did not Skylar." She rolled her eyes. "You didn't even accept my hand to help you up. Total diss." I joked. "Oh whatever. You were being an ass." She laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Aly." I said pulling her into me and kissing the top of her head. 

_

We sat front row for Aly's competition. Rush and Kev were staying till it was time for their game so they were keeping me company till then. We were quite aware of all the people staring at us or wondering why we were there, but that didn't matter to me because I was here for Aly. "So bug you're really serious about this huh?" Kevin asked me as Russia's team was on floor. I nodded. "She's special to me. I see myself with her. She balances me out." I said with a small smile. He nodded. "I just don't wanna see you hurt ok. I'm still iffy about this but I'm not going to be overbearing." He said. "But you still need to keep your options open kid there are many flavors from many countries here. Other hookups are bound to happen." Russ said. I nodded. "I hear you guys." I said as my phone buzzed. I looked and saw it was Mario. "I have to take this." I told them. I walked down the bleachers and out of the arena. 

"Hey baby bro. What's up?" I answered. "It's dad. He's convulsing and I don't know what to do!" Mario was panicking. "Wait. What?" I asked, surprised he blurted that out. "He's twitching and foaming at the mouth Sky! I can't make this up!" He said. "Ok. I need you to call 911 right now. Then I need you to turn him on his side. Call 911 now though!" I said rubbing my forehead. This is what I am weary of when I'm at Notre Dame. He's alone taking care of my dad and panicking. 

"They're on their way." He sounded a little calmer. "Call mama D really quick and tell her to meet you at the hospital. Keep me updated Mario." I said. "Ok I will." He said. "I love you baby bro." I said. "Love you too." He said and hung up. I sighed out. I dialed Nat's number and waited for her to answer. 

"Hello." She answered. "Sorry to call you like this Nat but Mario and my dad are headed there now. Dad is having a seizure I think." I said stuffing my hands in my pocket. "It's fine bug. I'll get down to the E.R. now to check it out. As for you, get off the phone and enjoy yourself. I've got everything handled on this end." She said. I smiled small. "Thanks Nat." I said. "No problem. I love you." She said. "I love you too." I said. She hung up soon after. I locked my phone and pulled myself together and headed back into the arena. 

_

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Aly asked. "No, not tonight we have a game tomorrow." I smiled although I saw the disappointment in her face. They had got the gold and now it was time to celebrate. Even though usually I do party I know I had to be on my best behavior tomorrow to make up for the other days incident. We were in her room currently as she had just got back from her celebration party. 

She sat in my lap and kissed my cheek. "I understand." She said. I nodded wrapping my arms around her. "I still want you to have fun though. You did good today." I smiled. She nodded smiling small. "I am impressed." I chuckled as she swatted my chest. "You just messed up the moment." She got up and looked in her closet for an outfit. "You know maybe we can have our own post celebrations." I stood and wrapped my arms around her sitting my head on her shoulder. 

"Mmhm." She hummed pulling out a cream colored dress and putting it against herself. "I'm serious." I said placing a kiss between her shoulder and neck. "Like what, Skylar?" She said getting out of my grip and placing her dress on her bed and coming back to pick out her shoes. I shrugged my shoulders. "I came up with the idea you come up with something." I joked, going to sit back on her bed. "How about every other game or meet we have a movie night." She straddled my waist. I put my finger under my chin to act like I was thinking. "I guess it'll work." I smiled pulling her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss fully sitting on my lap. "This is your favorite place to sit I see." I joked breaking the kiss. She blushed, not catching my eyes. 

She kissed me slowly, cupping my cheek. I tightened my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. "I'd rather be sitting somewhere else." She whispered getting off my lap and heading into the bathroom. "Wait? You can't leave after you say something like that." I walked after her. She smirked. "Maybe next time." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "You're a tease you know that?" I joked, leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom. She smirked in the mirror catching my eye. "Maybe you'll get the full thing later." She winked. I licked my lips and looked her up and down. "We'll see about that." I said with a smile. 

_

It was 1 AM and a loud knock rang out through my room. Candace was with her husband again tonight so I was the only one bothered by the knocking. I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers. I rubbed my eyes and opened my door and was met with a very drunk Aly. I chuckled to myself as she looked completely out of it. She smiled lazily at me before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Baby!" She cheered as I pulled her in and closed the door. 

"Hey. Looks like somebody had fun tonight." I brought her over to my bed. She jumped up with a goofy smile and brought me down with her. "Let's go back out!" She said. "Babe, you know I can't." I said. She pouted. "Please." She poked her lip out with her puppy dog eyes on full display. I sighed. "You're killing me here." I chuckled. She kissed me slowly, bringing her hands to cup my cheeks. I pulled her on top of me as my hands slipped under her dress. I gripped her ass and she moaned softly into my mouth. But she suddenly stopped. I looked at her with confusion but before I could even ask what was wrong she was running to the bathroom. "Well that's not discouraging." I laughed to myself and followed behind Aly. 

She was heaving over the toilet and I grabbed her hair and pulled it away from her face and tying it with and extra ponytail holder. I rubbed her back as she heaved the contents of her stomach. When she finished I gave her water and mouthwash to wash her mouth out with. 

After her stomach settled I carried her to my bed. I quickly got her out of her dress and into more comfortable clothes. I slipped off my slippers and climbed into bed with her. She quickly snuggled into me and placed her head on my shoulder before fully getting on top of me. I kissed her forehead and brought her closer to me. "Sleep well princess." I whispered as her breathing evened out. I soon fell into sleep after her.


	8. |7|

2012  
Last Group Match

I laced up my shoes as I was preparing for our game. This game was all we needed to get in the quarterfinals and I was starting today. This was major pressure but Candace assured me I could handle it. I put on our shooting shirt and sat in my locker and putting on my headphones. 

Candace tapped my leg letting me know it was time to warm up. I took out my earphones and followed her out the tunnel. "First starting job today rookie. You'll do good." She smiled softly bringing me into a hug. "Your fan is here too. Maybe you should say hi for good luck." She smirked as she nodded at Aly. I smiled soft and passed her the ball as I went to go greet Aly. 

"I could get used to you coming to my games." I sat beside her, startling her. "Jesus Skylar!" She clutched her chest. I chuckled. I kissed her cheek. "Thank you for coming." I smiled. She blushed and brought me into a kiss. "I wouldn't miss it." She pecked my lips before leaning back in her chair. "Bug!" Kevin's voice rang out. I looked up and smiled. "Hey Kev!" He came over and hugged me tight. "You gonna introduce me?" He asked. "Sure! Babe this is Kevin, we grew up together in D.C. Kev this is Aly." I introduced them. Aly seemed like she was star struck meeting him.

"Wait so why do you call her bug?" She asked. I had zoned back into their conversation. "No!" I covered Kevin's mouth. He laughed as I smiled and he removed my hand too. "She used to eat bugs when we were little, like none stop. So my mom used to say she's gonna eat so much that she's gonna turn into a bug. Me and her brother started calling her bug after that." He chuckled. I softly jabbed his arm and her put me in a headlock. Aly smiled as I pushed him off me. The buzzer sounded letting us know we had two minutes till game time. "I'll see you guys later." I kissed Aly on the cheek and hugged Kevin. 

_

Candace rebounded the ball and passed to me as an outlet pass. It was the fourth quarter and we led by four. This was just securing our lead and running the clock out. I weaved through every body, my only target was the basket. As I went up I was pushed forcefully out the air heading straight into the banister. My ankle rolled under me as the whistle blew. 

Pain from my ankle shot up my leg as I cried out and hit my fist against the ground. The medical team turned me over on my back so they could stabilize my ankle. "Shit man." I said to myself leaning back as they worked to get me to the locker room. 

_

"Seems like you have a slightly sprained ankle kid." The trainer said. He had put my foot in a boot as he told me. "So how long am I gonna be out for?" I asked. "A game maybe two. Depending on how you take care of your ankle." He answered. I nodded swinging my legs over the table and hopping down on one leg. He handed me crutches and grabbed my shoe for me to take with me. 

"Your brother and girlfriend are waiting outside. They wanted me to tell you that before you left. Oh and you guys won by ten." He smiled. I smiled small and nodded clutching my way out of the room and heading towards our locker room. Kevin and Aly were outside like the trainer had said. I laughed softly to myself as I approached them. 

"So who is my girlfriend and who is my brother?" I joked seeing the relief wash over their face. "I'm so glad you're okay." Aly hugged me. I smiled even though I couldn't hug her back properly so I kissed the side of her head. "I got knocked down pretty good." I joked as Kevin hugged me too. 

"The girl was like a laser beam I didn't even see her coming." Kevin said taking my shoe as well as he had my bag on his back. "Me either." I laughed. "Got my ankle pretty good. I'll be sitting for a game." I sighed as we started towards my room. "Just glad you're okay bug. That's all that matters to me." He patted my shoulder. 

_

After Kevin got everything settled in my room he left, leaving me and Aly alone. I hated these crutches so I was stuck to hopping around my room but Aly soon stopped that and got everything for me. 

"Do you have training tomorrow?" I asked as she laid against my chest. "It's at 2 so I don't have to wake up early." She answered. "Good. I like waking up to you in the morning." I smiled softly, drawing designs into her forearm absentmindedly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked quietly. She faced me fully with a quizzical look on her face. 

"I do but what brought this on?" She asked. "Well you told the staff that you were my girlfriend for one. And we already act like a couple anyway. Why not put a title on it. I'm serious about this and I know you are, so let's make it official." I said. She nodded. "Well in that case. No." She laughed about five seconds after she said it. "That's the third time you've dissed me." I joked but getting a hit in the arm I return. "I did not diss you in the village!" She laughed. "Whatever you say princess." I rolled my eyes with a smile. "But I will be your girlfriend. Officially." She added with a giggle before kissing me fully on the lips. 

_

I woke up snuggled into Skylar's neck. We had fallen asleep after our movie marathon to help her feel better after her injury. I looked at her and smiled softly to myself. She looked peaceful as opposed to when she's on the court. That's when I see anger from her. 

"It's not polite to stare." She said tearing me away from my thoughts. "I wasn't." I blushed laying my head back down on her chest. I played with her necklace as she squeezed me tighter. She was trying to coax herself back to sleep but I knew it wasn't working by the lines etched in her face right above her eyebrows. 

Finally she opened her eyes and sighed. "Wanna go somewhere with me?" She asked. I nodded and sat up. "Let's get ready so I can take you back to your room to get changed." She said. She hobbled to her bathroom to grab her toothbrush. 

I giggled softly as I put my jacket and shoes on to get ready to walk back to my room. "Good morning babe." She kissed my forehead and put on her shoe before grabbing her crutches. 

"Wish I could hold your hand." She pouted as I opened the door. "You're only on crutches for a day you can survive till then." I smiled softly as we made our way to my dorm. 

_


	9. |8|

2016

Today I have an interview with ESPN magazine before the Olympics to do a little get to know the team piece. We were all doing one and I just so happened to be the closest to Connecticut so they flew me over. My interview was a little different because I was one of the familiar faces coming back to the team from 2012, so they were recording my interview too to put it on the website. 

"Ok so we're gonna start with a regular interview then we're gonna play a game with a little surprise for you." Robin Roberts told me. Even though she didn't work for them they had hired her on to interview me. I nodded with a smile and crossed my legs comfortably to get ready. I was in a light blue shirt and tailored khakis with light blue shoes. I was actually comfortable in what I was in today so it was a pretty comfortable interview all around. 

"So first things first, the Olympics are right around the corner. So what's the questions you've been asked most in interviews?" She asked. I chuckled to myself. "Most definitely are you excited." I laughed. "Well are you?" She asked. I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. New setting. New team I'm ready for them to start." I answered. "Alright so in 2012 you were a rookie on the team and the only college kid. Now you're a veteran and in the WNBA. How is the change are the older veterans treating you like a veteran or you're still a rookie?" She asked. "Still a rookie. Only because I'm a rookie in the WNBA now. I still have the nickname rookie actually even the new kids call me that. But not much is different from being a rookie and a vet I mean the respect was always there so it never was a big thing that I was a rookie." I smiled. 

"So we saw the dynamic trio that is you, Kevin Durant and Russell Westbrook last Olympic Games. With all of the controversy from Kevin's trade do we expect to see the same dynamic?" She asked. "You're asking some heavy ones aren't you?" I joked. She laughed lightheartedly. "But no. Russell actually isn't going to be at these games so it's just gonna be me and Kevin actually but Russell is still a brother to me. Whatever is going on with him and Kevin is he and Kevin's business I have nothing to do with that." I said clasping my hands together. "So you and Russell still keep in touch?" She asked following up. 

"Yes always. He's like a big brother to me along with Kev. No matter what I'm going through he's always there to talk to and vise versa." I nodded shifting in my chair. "Okay change of subject. Lets go straight into your love life!" She said. I laughed throwing my hands up. "How did I know." I joked. "What do you guys want to know?" I said causing Robin to laugh. 

"Well how is Aly?" She asked. "Very well actually. She's making trip number two along with me so she's preparing for that. Have you seen her commercial with her team? They look phenomenal!" I said. Robin mouthed an 'aw' and placed her hand over her heart. "You two are so cute together." She complimented. I smiled softly. "Thank you." 

"So will we expect to see you two at each other's events?" She asked. "Definitely! I know our schedules kind of mesh together this time around but I will try to catch everything as she does for me. We're kind of each other's good luck charms." I smiled with a blush. "Will we expect to get a marriage proposal soon?" She asked. "Did she put you up to that?" I joked deflecting the question. Robin laughed along with me. "I couldn't tell you honestly. We will see." I shrugged my shoulders. 

"We have one last question and then we'll cut to your surprise and then the game." She informed me. I nodded with a smile waiting on her question. "Ok. What do you expect out of the olympics. Obviously it's a gold medal but are you mentally preparing yourself for what's ahead?" She asked. "Um. I mean yeah I want a gold metal but I also feel like I've prepared myself more than I could possibly ever be prepared. Simply because I've been to the olympics before and I've played against some of the best in my college years as well as scrimmages with the sparks. I think that's prepared me so we'll just have to see if it pays off." I said.

Robin smiled setting down her cards and bringing me into a hug. "I am so proud of the women you've become Skylar. From the scared rookie to the strong player you've grown into and I really hope you bring home gold in August. I smiled thanking her before sitting back down. 

"So we have a little surprise for you before we get into our game so I need you to turn around and no peeping." She said. I nodded and turned my chair around sitting quietly. Suddenly a pair of hands came over my eyes. "Guess who?" Aly's voice rang through my eyes. "Babe!" I gasped turning around and bringing her into a hug. 

She giggled kissing my cheek. "I thought you weren't gonna be here for another week!" I said. "Well I got a week off for media and I just so happened to have an interview of my own." She giggled as I kissed all over her face. "I missed you." I finally pecked her on her lips. "I missed you too." She laughed. I turned back around my chair and let her sit as the crew brought out another chair for me. After sitting I immediately put my arm around the back of her chair bringing her closer to me. 

"That was a pleasant surprise." Robin laughed getting us ready for more filming although I suspected they never turned off the cameras. "So we're gonna play two games so one can go on each of you guys interviews. So one of the games is a trivia game about each of you guys sports and the other is a trivia game about each other." She explained. We both nodded ready for the questions. 

"Alright so Aly you're up first. What position does Skylar play?" She asked. Aly smirked. "I know this one because Skylar taught it to me when we first started dating which is a shooting guard." She said squeezing my cheek which I playfully swatted away. I nodded with a smile telling her she was correct. "Skylar. You're next. Which event is the event of a routine containing no apparatus and only body performance with music if wanted?" Robin asked. I made it seem like I was thinking before Aly swatted me in the arm making me burst with laughter. "It's the floor exercise. Which Aly is very good at." I added kissing her cheek. 

"Next question Aly. What is the name the line at the end of the court that separates the line from in bounds and out bounds?" Aly looked at me to which I raised both my hands showing her I wasn't helping her. She pouted. I chuckled. "You see she tried to use her puppy dog eyes to give her the answer." I laughed. She shrugged her shoulders. "It works any other time." 

"Not when I'm in competition with you. It's time for me to win." I said with a smirk. "It's called the baseline, babe." I stuck my tongue out playfully. She rolled her eyes. "I totally knew that." She said. I shook my head. "Then why didn't you say it?" I joked. "Alright. Skylar. What is the name of the college Aly almost went to in 2012?" 

"Oh that's easy. Florida!" I cheered knowing I got it right. "No fair! You live with me you know that too easily!" She said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't make up the game baby." Knowing she would blush at my slight accent turn. To which she did brightly. "Fine. But I'm getting the next one right." She said. "Skylar has a deal with Nike basketball. Besides shoes what other merchandise is popular among her brand?" 

"Headbands!" She cheered. "Oh that was easy." I laughed. "Alright Skylar last one. You play basketball so their uniform is a jersey and a pair of shorts. What do gymnast wear?" "A Leo. I have to wash Aly's every week." I laughed winning easily. Aly stuck her tongue out at me crossing her arms. "Don't hate the player hate the game babe." I kissed her cheek causing her to smile. 

"So this game like I said is about each of you so we get to see who knows who better." Robin explained. "Alright since Aly went first last time we'll start with you Skylar." I nodded. "Hit me!" I clasped my hands together sitting forward. "How many siblings does Aly have?" I smiled knowing the answer. "She has 3. She's the oldest." I answered. "Good job babe." She smiled. 

"I know stuff." I joked leaning back again. "Aly. What is Skylar's favorite shoe brand?" Aly giggled. "If Skylar is wearing any shoes at all it would have to be Jordan's. She has like 3 million of them. They take up one whole closet. I even think she has two of the same pair." She said. "Correct!" I smiled. 

"Back to you Skylar. When is Aly's birthday?" I laughed. "Did she ask you to ask this so I wouldn't forget?" I asked Robin playfully. Robin shook her head with a smile. "Alright but you can tell me if she put you up to it. I won't tell her you told. But it's May 25th. I can't say the year cause she's kinda old if you know what I mean." I laughed earning another swat in the arm. "You're older than me knucklehead!" She giggled. "Those are only facts I'm stating in your actions." I said back. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said playfully. "Aly. Skylar has a scar above her right eyebrow. How did she get it?" 

"She fell off her bike." Aly laughed. "It's not supposed to be funny!" I exclaimed poking her in the side just causing her to laugh more. "I'm sorry but that story is hilarious." She said in between breaths. "Yeah yeah." I said laughing lightly with her. "So Skylar. At what age did Aly begin gymnastics?" 

"Uh. Alright. When she told me this I didn't believe her because who does gymnastics when they can barely walk." I joked. She laughed smiling at me. "She was two." I answered. "Last round you guys. Aly what is Skylar's favorite movie?" "She'll tell you guys that it's Clueless. But it's really Angels in the Outfield." Aly answered. "You're just gonna spill the beans like that babe?" I asked. "They asked the question I can't lie." She shrugged her shoulders. "Skylar. Last question for you. What is Aly's favorite cheat food?" "Oreos!" I cheered. Aly giggled. 

"It was nice interviewing you guys." Robin chuckled along. "I wish you guys well at the Olympics." She smiled. "Thank you. It was a pleasure seeing you again Robin." I hugged her as well as Aly hugged her. After everyone left the room I bear hugged Aly causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "I missed you so much!" I kissed her cheek knowing it made her giggle all the time. "How long are you here?" I asked. "Maybe three weeks give or take before we leave for the Olympics." She smiled. I nodded. "That means we're staying inside for two weeks." I joked getting a pinch on the cheek. "Behave or when we get home you won't get as promised." She tapped my nose. I smiled. "I'll get it anyway." I kissed her on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her to the car waiting for us downstairs.


	10. |9|

2012

"Sky stop." I giggled. I was supposed to be opening my door but she kept kissing my cheek repeatedly. "I'm not doing anything." She joked. I turned around and kissed her softly. The door opened abruptly almost knocking me back but Skylar held me tight. 

"Get a room love birds!" McKayla joked walking away from the door. She followed me into the room, pinched my sides softly trying to get a giggle out of me. "Skylar stop." I said softly. She raised her hands slowly. "As you wish." She said. She sat on my bed as I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth while starting my face routine. 

"Seems like you two are cozy. What happened last night?" McKayla asked coming into the bathroom and shutting the door. "Nothing. We just watched movies." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh come on I know something else happened." She poked my stomach. "Ok. She asked me to be her girlfriend." I smiled. She squealed shaking my shoulder. "Omg did you say yes?" She asked. "Of course." I answered finishing up my face wash routine. 

"Hold off on telling the others ok?" I said with my hand on the bathroom door handle. She nodded. "I will. Your secret is safe with me." She zipped her lips and smiled. I nodded and turned away from her, opening the door and leaving. 

_ 

"How did you find this place?" She asked. I took her to the place I went to previously when Kevin found me. "I needed to clear my mind one day and just stumbled upon it." I sat down pulling her close to me. "Clear your mind of what?" She asked laying her head on my shoulder. "It's nothing." I shook my head. "It has to be something or you wouldn't have been here." She stroked my cheek trying to coax the answer out of me. 

I sighed. "My dad. He's uh...he drinks his life away. He got rushed to the hospital right before your meet. He almost killed himself. My little brother is the only one taking care of him right now and I don't know if he'll be able to handle it now that I'm in college." I said running my hands through my hair. She nodded. 

"It's only us left of the kids. My big brother is gone and so is my mom. So we have to take care of him. Kevin's mom helps sometimes but there is only so much she can do." I said. "Is there any way your brother could move in with Kevin's mom. Not to leave your dad but I think if he were to be by himself he would pull himself together." She offered. "I don't really know. We used to stay at her house for weeks at a time but it was never permanent." I sighed. "Can it be made permanent?" She asked. I shrugged and sighed. "This is just too much to deal with. The Olympics then college. I just don't know." I said. She grabbed my chin and made me look at her. 

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. There is no need to stress about this." She caressed my cheek. "My mom. She gave me a stuffed bear. Like a stuffed animal. I always keep it with me because it reminds me of her, I never leave home without it. But she always told me to squeeze it and it will always smell like her. I'd feel safe again no matter where I was." I said. She nodded along with me as I spoke letting me know she was following. "I miss her so much. Everyday I just wish I had one more second with her before she passed." I said fighting my tears. Aly noticed this and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed my cheek. 

"I'm always here if you need me. Kevin and Russell are too. I've seen your support system front hand. They're with you even when you're wrong. It won't replace your mom or your dad but you have three brothers behind you all the time of everyday. And a girlfriend that will listen to you without hesitation. You're not alone here. You never will be. Not again." She kissed my cheek. I nodded greatfully. 

"I'm always here if things get bad Skylar. No matter what." She said softly. A smile cracked on my face as I pecked her lips. "That's the first time I've ever talked about my bear. And if you ever mention it I will deny it." I joked. She giggled kissing me slowly and moving her hand behind my neck. "Don't start something you can't finish Aly." I joked breaking the kiss. She rolled her eyes playfully. "We're on grass anyway. I would not do you on the ground." She joked right back. 

"So you would do me on a bed?" I raised my eyebrow. She blushed and nodded. I smirked. "I would too." I joked. She hit my shoulder blushing even harder. "Shut up!" She giggled. "I would." I laughed along with her. "Conceded much?" She said. "Not at all. I just know how to please." I smiled. "Definition of conceded, bug." She pinched my cheek. "Don't start calling me that Aly." I chuckled. "It's cute." She pouted. I turned away from her eyes because if I looked at them any longer I would give in. 

"It's embarrassing." I said. "It'll be our secret." She kissed my cheek. I groaned. "Fine." She smiled. "Thank you babe." She smiled. "Yeah yeah." I I matched her smile pecking her lips.


End file.
